RWBY headcanons
by violinnerd 14
Summary: Short stories about RWBY headcanons I found. First RWBY story. Check it out please! It's better than it sounds. Rated T just in case for the future
1. Night Terrors

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to my first story for RWBY! Now, all this will be is a series of one shots based off of headcanons I found. If you have any ****_please_**** review them! No hate would be appreciated. A few extra notes: my favorite characters are Ren and Nora. I don't ship the girls together (just because I can't see them together). And if you haven't watched RWBY, I highly suggest you go watch it before reading. That and I don't like this chapter as much as I wanted so I hope you do or at least like it more than I do. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

Headcanon: Nora has terrible night terrors, Ren is the best at calming her down

Lie Ren smiled slightly as he caught sight of his teammates, Jeane Arc and Pyrrah Nikkos, turning the corner at the end of the hall, fully dressed in their normal clothes despite the fact that it was midnight. The two of them had been training secretly for about a month, only telling their team about Pyrrah helping Jeane with his fighting. Ren entered the team's room quietly, slipping off his shoes at the door, his white pajama pants brushing the floor around his ankles. He glanced over at his roommate and childhood friend, Nora Valkrie, who hadn't moved since he left for the bathroom. Her blankets were a huge mess, as usual. Ren sat down on his bed, positioned right next to hers, when he noticed something was wrong. She had sweat on her face and a scared look.

"Ursa," she muttered. Ren felt concern set in. Nora had been fighting night terrors her whole life. As children, only her parents knew how to calm her down. But as they got older, the nightmares got worse, and Ren was best at calming her down and helping her with her fear of the dark.

"Ren!" She said, turning over quickly and almost falling out of bed. He rushed over and sat next to her, placing a hand on her pink shoulder and shaking it, trying to wake her up.

"Nora. Nora wake up!" He said, glad he didn't have to worry about waking his other teammates. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright, hitting her head against his.

"Ow," she said.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"It was just a nightmare," she said, trying to brush it off.

"No. No it wasn't. Was it the same thing?" Ren asked. She nodded. He sighed. All year Nora had been having night terrors about her and Ren surrounded by usri, impossible odds, sometimes even a friend that had died, but she was woken up by the time the battle started. He rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Are you ok?" He repeated. Suddenly, she hugged him. Taken by surprise, he sat for a moment before hugging her back. After a few minutes, when he was convinced that she had called down enough for sleep, he let go and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Go back to sleep, Nora," he said, getting up and sitting on his bed.

"Ren?" Nora asked.

"Yes Nora?" He wondered.

"Can you- can you sleep with me tonight?" She asked, unusually embarrassed. He gave her a half smile.

"Of course," he said, laying down next to her. She smiled widely. Ren wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled up next to him.

"Thanks," she whispered. Soon after, they fell asleep.

Later that night, Pyrrah and Jeane returned to the room an hour later. Upon seeing Ren and Nora together, they smiled. "I knew it," she whispered to her friend.

**Yes, they slept in the same bed but they didn't 'sleep together' for those who think that! Please don't think they did. If you have ANY headcanons that you want to be written, please let me know! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Mirror Mirror

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to chapter 2! Heads up, this chapter is relatively short. Also, it is NOT WeissxRuby! It sounds a little like it but it's not! So, enjoy! If you have any headcanons you want to be in the story ****_please _****review or message them to me! I'd be happy to write them out. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

_Headcanon: Ruby loves the song Mirror Mirror but doesn't know that Weiss sings it_

Weiss was exhausted. A full day of training combined with homework (that had to be done while team JNPR was in the library too). She couldn't wait to collapse onto her bed and sleep. When she arrived outside the door however, she paused. Was that, singing? It was! From inside the room someone was singing! She opened the door a crack and peered in, seeing Ruby.

Her team leader was sitting by the window with her music playing, singing along. Weiss felt her eyebrows rise. Who knew that Ruby actually had an amazing singing voice? Then she noticed the song. Mirror Mirror! Weiss remembered this! Her father had signed her up for a singing and music composition class in the hopes that she would abandon her wish of being a huntress. Lucky for her, it didn't work, but she did win a contest with that song. She carefully walked into the room, making no noise.

The song reached the instrumental before the long note, and Ruby stopped singing with Weiss's recorded voice, not even knowing that it was her team mate's song. She probably couldn't get her voice to go that high. Taking a deep breath, Weiss joined in, singing the long note perfectly. Ruby jumped, turning and seeing the heiress behind her. The next verse came on and Weiss nodded encouragingly. Ruby grinned and they both began to sing along. When the song ended Ruby jumped up.

"You sing this!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah. I wrote it for a class a while back," Weiss said, embarrassed. Ruby hugged her.

"That's so awesome! That is my favorite song! I can't believe you wrote it!" She squealed.

"Ruby calm down!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I can't!" Ruby said. Weiss put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, pushing her into a sitting position by the window.

"Ruby, it's just a song. I don't even like it all that much," she told the leader.

"What? Why not?! It's really pretty," Ruby complimented. Weiss sighed.

"Yes, it is pretty. But it was written during a harder time in my life, and it just brings back sad ," she admitted. Ruby nodded.

"Well, I promise to never listen to it around you again!" She vowed.

"No don't do that!" Weiss said quickly. "If you like it you can listen to it, I won't stop you."

"You sure?" Ruby asked.

"Positive," she replied. Ruby smiled, and Weiss found herself smiling back. It wasn't very obvious to the two, but for anyone else it was clear that their friendship was strengthening that day.

"So do you sing?" Weiss asked. Ruby laughed.

"A little bit," she responded.

**Ok, shorter than I thought, but still. Please leave your headcanons in the reviews and I'll see you later!**


	3. Ren, Is Wearing A Dress?

**Hey it's Vy! And since Christmas was yesterday, I'm updating all my stories! Love ya guys! Happy holidays! Review, follow, favorite. Disclaimer: I don't own :(**

Headcanon: Nora makes Ren dress up in women's dresses.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed, bouncing into the room.

"Hey Nora. What's up?" Ren asked, looking up from his book. Nora grins, holding something behind her back.

"Nora, what do you have behind your back?" Ren asked, with a pretty good idea of what it might be. Unfortunately, his suspicions were correct, when Nora revealed a dark green dress.

"No," he said. Nora pouted.

"Come on, please Ren?" She begged.

"No. I fall for this every time, I won't do it!" Nora looked down in disappointment, turning to supposedly leave. Without warning, she turned and tackled him, laughing. She was the only one that knew Ren's weakness, tickling. She began to tickle him mercilessly, as he laughed and begged her to stop.

"Ok, ok fine! I'll wear the stupid dress! Just stop tickling me!" He said. Nora stood up, smiling. She handed him the dress and turned, covering her eyes as he put it on.

"Ok, you can turn around now," he said. She turned around quickly and grinned.

"You look so pretty!" She said, clapping her hands. Ren did look really great in dresses. If he wanted he could easily pass for a girl. The dress she chose this time was a floor length dark green dress, strapless, with a hot pink belt around the middle to match his eyes and hair. He laughed, hugging his childhood friend. When they broke apart, Ren went to grab his normal clothes. Then there was a click of a door opening.

"Hey guys, what's up-?" Jaun asked, entering the room. "Uh Ren, why are you wearing a dress?"


End file.
